Pent Up Feelings
by LaClem
Summary: Sasuhina-Lemon-Oneshot. The feelings of two friends for each other, are kept unknown and pent up. Under the right circumstances, it just might explode. Okay, bad summary... 'Hn.'


A/N: Warning this is a lemon fic between Sasuhina. I just can't get that pairing out of my head, and I really need work on my citrus material. So, my apologies for the odd little story I've created. I appreciate feedback, and don't mind the flames so much. But I swear if I get flamed just for the pairing, I will pay no attention whatsoever. I'm not the baka wasting my time reading a fic on a pairing I don't like. (Sorry, but that really bugs me).

Disclaimer: (What a drag) No. I don't own Naruto, nor do I want to. I wouldn't mind the money so much though.

(((00)))

It took a long time to open up to his 'friends' again after he returned from that vile snake. They were patient, and willing to give the last Uchiha another chance. Some more than others. He could now openly say that Naruto was like a brother to him, and Sakura as a 'cough' friend. An annoying friend, but friends none the less.

No, Sakura did not get over her long time crush on the stoic Sasuke. No, Naruto did not stop liking the pink-haired kunoichi, but was finally starting to notice the midnight haired kunoichi. No, little Hinata Hyuuga never did confess her feelings to the demon container, yet wasn't sure if they were as real as she once thought them to be.

But the four of them were actually pretty close. It started with Hinata and Sakura becoming good friends, as they worked together at the hospital. Both kunoichi has superb healing skills, masters of chakra control. Subtly, Hinata joined them to their team lunches, she even started to stop blushing and faint around Naruto. She still cared for the boy, but not as strongly. Slowly she was beginning to realize it has always been simple admiration, more than anything else.

It took a while, and Sasuke wouldn't lie, the Hyuuga was one of the main reasons he was slowly becoming more accepting of their friendships. It was her who stood silent beside him during a party. Or her, who always diffused tense situations between him and Naruto, or Neji, or anyone else who wanted a piece of him. She was the one to calm down both Naruto and Sakura when they got into their many screaming matches.

They didn't really speak all that often to each other, but words are not always needed. Words get in the way, why waste time when so much can be expressed in a shared glance? She was beautiful, but all of the kunoichi of the rookie nine were. There was just … a brilliant light in the ex heiress, an innocence so pure and ethereal. She tried so hard to be invisible, did her best to ease everyone else's problems. Yet keep her own to herself. Completely selfless. Complete opposite of Sasuke Uchiha.

(((00)))

"R-Really?" she was shocked.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, so what do you say huh?"

She just stared at the blonde in front of her, "I…I guess."

She frowned at the scowl on both Sakura and Sasuke's faces. But her face softened at the pleased and relieved look of Naruto's.

"So. When do you, you know, want to go out with me?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

"Um…I…" she really wasn't sure if this was what she wanted anymore. She'd always dreamed and fantasized about going with him. But she just…wasn't that excited.

"I know! We can double! If it doesn't work out we can still be friends, right Hinata-chan?"

"D-Double?" again she was shocked.

"Yeah, what do you say Sasuke-teme? You can take Sakura." Naruto said, playing match maker.

The Uchiha glared at the blonde. "No." his voice was final and stern.

"But Sasuke, we could just go as friends, to support them on their …date." said Sakura.

The more Hinata thought about this, the more she liked the idea of her two other friends being there with them.

"I said no. What part of that don't you understand?" came his deep smooth voice.

"B-But Sasuke, please?" asked Hinata.

He stared into her pearl-lilac orbs, eyes shimmering with her sudden desperation. Damn that Hyuuga, damn her pleading eyes. He grunted, "Fine," he looked at Sakura, "This. Is. Not. A. Date."

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun."

He glared at her, "Listen. Stop this nonsense, you are old enough now, get over this ridiculous crush you have on me. It will never happen."

"But Sasuke-kun! I love you so much, I…"

"Enough Sakura, you're annoying. I don't want to hear it."

She teared up and stood, to make her way from the ramen stand. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, it won't be a date." she said before leaving.

Sasuke sighed, "…Finally."

"That wasn't nice teme." came Naruto as he stood to follow after Sakura.

It was silent for a moment between Sasuke and Hinata. She did agree with him though, it was ridiculous how Sakura always fawned over him, knowing full well he didn't reciprocate those feelings. It needed to be done, she was almost unbearable. She caught his eyes, of the man sitting just next to her. His dark fathomless eyes searched her own, once again they were silently communicating.

The silence was always comfortable between them. So natural, it was calming and exciting at the same time. How so many thoughts could be shared while saying nothing at all. It amazed her how both of them could read each other's expressions and gazes.

Together they both stood, she knew he would walk her back to her apartment. She knew it just by looking into his eyes. Still it was silent as she unlocked her front door. She paused, and glanced at him again. Usually he was looking at something else, but this time he was staring straight at her. She found it difficult to breath at the look he was giving her. His face, completely expressionless, calm even. But those onyx eyes. Eyes that looked into her mind, delved so deeply as though he knew her every thought.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, knowing he would decline.

"No. I'll tell Naruto that we will have this little date of yours tomorrow evening. Be ready by 7." he turned and left to his own estate.

"Yes." she whispered watching him leave.

She knew this couldn't be happening. But she was in denial.

(((00)))

The four of them were grown, each of them adults at 18 and 19 years of age. Each schooled their expressions expertly, okay maybe each of them but Naruto. But it was another shock to her, one of many this coming evening, to see Sasuke at her door. And not Naruto. Wasn't he supposed to be picking her up for their date?

"Are you ready Hinata?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, let me just grab a light jacket please."

Truthfully, she needed a minute to calm her beating heart down. She couldn't deny it any longer. This feeling, this attraction. Too fast, too much, yeah way to fast. Seeing Sasuke dressed like that. A black collared shirt, and black dress pants. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. She placed a hand over her frantically hammering heart. She gasped as a pale hand touched her shoulder.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, I'll be just a moment."

"Hn." he removed his hand and gave her space.

Her long hair was up in a delicate bun, her eyes enhanced with dark liner and a shimmery shadow. She wore a form fitting 'little black dress', hugging all her luscious curves. He could feel himself harden just at the sight of her. But he already knew he was attracted to the former Hyuuga heiress, being the only female who didn't annoy the shit out of him.

"Ready." he nodded at her word, and together they left for the small restaurant.

They arrived early. Neither one of them liking to be late for any occasion. They both had the same thought, just get this over with. Hinata already knew this wasn't going to work, especially now that she has admitted to herself of her attraction to Sasuke.

Both stopped short, Sasuke tensed slightly. While Hinata raised an eyebrow. They hadn't even walked in the door yet, and already the evening was at an end.

Because there, visible through the glass, was Sakura with Naruto…kissing softly.

Sasuke felt Hinata move, and he looked down at her to see her …smiling? What the hell?

"Come on." he told her, placing a hand at the small of her back. He led her to his own home in the Uchiha district. The empty district.

Together they sat on the sofa, after he lit a fire in both his living room and bedroom. Also some candles here and there as it was growing darker outside. They talked briefly on what they found at the restaurant, he was amazed at how well behaved she was. He thought for sure he'd have a crying Hyuuga to deal with. But the girl just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Even smiled and said she was happy that Naruto finally got the girl he really wanted. She also said she was glad because now he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura hanging all over him. He smirked when she admitted that, she sounded just a tad…jealous.

"Sasuke, may I please cook us some dinner?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes, loving the way they glowed from the fire, "Hn."

She giggled softly, "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sure you're hungry we haven't eaten."

He followed her into the kitchen, watching her every move. Something akin to pride swelled in him at seeing her sudden ease in his environment. As though she belonged there, as she would belong there. In his mind, he already knew that she would be his. It was only a matter of time.

(((00)))

Dinner was exquisite, and perfect for the two of them. It was quite romantic for just two friends sharing a home cooked meal, with the candle light and all. But good all the same. She helped him the dishes and placed them back where they belonged. They spoke softly, and also allowed silence to linger at times. But this was the norm for them, a usual custom when together.

They finally made back to the couch. And he just couldn't let it go at how un-upset she was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She smiled warmly, "I knew it wasn't going to work out anyway Sasuke, I'm kind of glad I didn't have to go through with the whole thing."

"Hn. So you're feelings for the dobe…have changed?"

She giggled again, "Yes. My eyes now wander elsewhere."

His brow crinkled, "Oh?"

"Yes, oh." she teased him.

Silence yet again. They stared at each other off and on, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Now they both knew. She could tell by his gaze on her, so heated. And he could easily tell by way she was acting, flirtatious, but in Hinata's own special way.

He leaned in towards her, giving her plenty of time to stop, only she leaned in slightly as well. He stopped, his mouth just a breath away from her own trembling lips. Again with the sharing gaze, and both accepting.

A light touch at first, as ripples shot through them, knowing this was right. He pressed into her harder, making their kiss more defined, more firm. Her lips were smooth and willing against his own. He kissed her again and again, each more hungry than the last. He felt her hand, now over his knee, slowly moving upwards. He pulled back watched as she came out of her daze from her first kiss.

He smirked, loving that look on her face. This time she pressed her lips to his own, surprising him by using her hot tongue against his mouth. He quickly took advantage and delved his tongue into her. She loved the feel. So hot and moist, exotic. The way a kiss should be, full of pent up passion. He pulled her onto his lap, hands now roaming over her curves. As her own fisted in his hair and shirt.

Soon she was slowly unbuttoning his collar, moving down to each button. Till his chest was bare, smooth and warm from her touches. His toned muscles at her disposal, she explored him. His palm firmly grabbed her ass, moving her dress up so he could feel the soft flesh. The kissing only intensified, as their need increased.

She could feel his hardness on her bottom, as he continued to grope her bottom. Her hands moved over his hard chest, down his ripped abs and then playing with the hem of his pants. She was driving his crazy with those soft touches. As his mouth again hardened against her. His other hand was now caressing her thigh, slowly moving closer to her hidden treasure.

She gasped in his mouth as he moved his hands to slowly, teasingly unzip the back of her dress. She melted flush against that sexy chest of his, allowing him to undress her.

Suddenly he lifted her up, walking her backwards to the wall near his bedroom, pinning her there. Lips still connected as he grabbed her thigh, and placed it around his waist. He ground his hips against her core, as her grip on him tightened. They were almost attacking each other's mouths, the ache they both shared desperately needing to be fulfilled.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him, causing her sexy legs to wrap around him as he supported her. He kept her pinned to the wall, as he one-handedly removed the straps of her dress from her shoulders. He pulled back and looked down to see her full mounds covered by a lacy black brazier. Matching with her black lacy panties. He carried her to the bed, kissing her once again. He was so hungry for her, he never knew he wanted her so much. But never would they have guessed how addicting their taste and touch was.

He leaned over her, now smirking at her.

"You're mine Hyuuga."

"Mmmh, Sasuke." she dragged out his name in her passion.

"I will never let you go, now that I have you." he needed to make her know that this was how it would be from now on. No games, no lies, and no one would dare come between them.

"Yes." she mumbled against his chest, kissing along. Her hands fumbling with his buckle.

He couldn't wait much longer, he needed to have her, to be inside her. To feel that warmth only she could provide. He tore off his pants, and looked back down at her. She was on her elbows, her left bra strap down her shoulder, teasing him. He grabbed her full breast through the lacy material. Then impatiently ripped it half. She gasped as his mouth quickly latched onto a perfectly perky nipple. His hand grasping the other breast. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, as he nipped her other bud with his teeth.

The feeling of being suckled shot waves of desire through her core, shivers of passion racing through her veins. His free hand roaming down her waist, looping fingers through her panties and pulling down. Instinctly she pushed her hips upwards towards his hard length. He groaned at her movement. And yanked that lazy barrier from her body. He kissed his way upwards to her collarbone, loving her hands lightly scratching his back, pulling his closer towards her. He caught her lips with his and instantly deepened their moment, their kiss. With a knee he slightly parted her legs, and felt her wetness with a finger. Kami she was so wet and ready for him. He slowly stuck that finger into her, curling around inside her tightness, bringing it back up as he broke away from her mouth to taste her juices. He smiled at her expression. Then she grabbed him harder and spread her legs wider to accommodate him completely.

He placed himself at her silken entrance, ready to relish in her treasure. They locked eyes onto each other. This was so natural, she gave a slight nod.

He smirked again and kissed her deeply as he roughly shoved his hard length all the way into her. She screamed into his mouth, at the breaking of her hidden barrier. He stilled and continued kissing her, moving to her neck and breasts. Waiting for her to recompose from the sudden pain.

He felt her move against him, causing his cock to twitch inside of her. She gently pushed against him, and he slowly pulled out of her. Only to push back into with another great force. She moaned and he thrust into her again.

"Oh…Sasuke…ah." he continued slowly thrusting into her wet tight folds. The slickness of her pussy encouraging his domination of her. He made love to her, as she loved him back. It was slow and long lasting.

She started to push into him as he thrust into her again and again. Slowly pushing each other over the edge into complete ecstasy. She grabbed his buttocks to make him go deeper into her. He now hurried his thrusts, while latching onto a nipple with his hot mouth. He felt her back arch into him, as he continued to ground himself into her.

He felt her moan and spasm while her first orgasm shot through her.

"Hinata…" The feeling of her already tight cavern clenching even harder onto him, finally made him give in and send his hot seed into her waiting womb.

Both sweating and breathing hard, he collapsed on top of her. He was heavy, but she didn't push him away, but allowed him to recoup his breath. Eventually he moved to the side and pulled her along the length of his body. Her head resting eagerly on his rock hard chest. One of her fingers absently drawing circles on his tight abdomen.

They were both still shaking from the aftermath of their explosive orgasms.

It was only half an hour later, after talking softly and teasing each other with their slight touches, when he sat her on top of him. Hands on her hips and grinding himself against her. She smiled and teased his own nipples.

He raised her body as she eased herself onto him, then slowly started rising up again and again over him. She liked this feeling of being in control as she rocked down on him time and time again. She let completely loose, ravaging his body as he helped slam her down on him harder and harder. Soon enough the friction between them became too much as he pulled her down onto him so tight she could barely move, as he came deep within her a second time.

They made love all night long, and rested the next day. Never knowing that their two friends were feeling guilty for a ruined evening.

Ha. If they only knew. Which they will soon enough.

A/N: Bah, not my best. It was rushed, and its obvious that I did. Oh well.


End file.
